To Live No Longer
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Sequel to Mood Swings. 10 years after Mood Swings,Robin has disappeared,leaving Raven to slowly draw in on herself.With the reappearances of Slade & StarFire, it's up to Ren and Jay to save their parents,& maybe some romance for Ren along the way...
1. No Longer

Well, I had two ideas. One is this new fic which everyone is dying to read, the **sequel to Mood Swings**, **the plot is courtesy of one of my BEST reviewers** , **NevermoretheRaven** . Anyways, until I see how you pple like this fic and the next, I won't be updating…both are TT fics by the way. I just had a sudden and odd idea for a new Rae/Rob fic, and I think you will LOVE it…HINT: The secret behind Robin's mask…cackles evilly…where do I come up with these things? I'm not adding the second story until tomorrow, my mom's gonna ground me from the comp if she knows I'm up…love ya all ;)

**raexrobin4ever** … I hope you like this (P.S. I hope your friends like it too!)

**Joei Jensah** … Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to dear little Star Fire either in this chap or the next few…

**Maximite** … Thank you, I always get inspired when I get a lot of reviews

**NevermoretheRaven** … You gave me a great idea. It's not exactly how you put it, I added a few…um…evil things…by the way, I'd like your opinion. Should Ren have a bf or should Jay of a gf first? Which one? I think I'm going to do Ren…I already have an evil soap opera type idea constantly adding more details in my head….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…meep

* * *

Disclaimer: Haven't we already been through this? Don't own it...

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Longer**

"Mom?" Came a quiet voice that could match her mother's as a slender, dark haired girl ascended the stairs of their three story house. Her dark eyes adjusted to the darkness as she opened the door to her parents' bedroom.

Ren looked to the bed first, making out the distinct of her mothers' pale form. Her health had rapidly decreased over the months since her father had disappeared. No one knew where he was or what had happened to him. He had simply disappeared.

With a small sigh, the sixteen year old went to the window and pulled open the heavy drapes to let some sunshine in. Although physically looking like her mother, the girl took more after her father. Her brother on the other hand looked more like their father but his personality was that of his mother's, calm and quiet.

Ren heard the sound of the door downstairs opening and closing, knowing Jay had returned from his trip to see their aunt and uncle to see if they had any information about their father.

The teenager's attention was drawn back to her mother who was perched up against the head board, her legs and waist covered with a blanket as she stared at the wall infront of her.

"Mom, you need to come downstairs and eat. If you want I'll bring you something." Ren said trying to get a reaction out of her mother, but receiving none. Ren was slowly loosing the stability she had always had with her mother. Raven was no longer the smiling person she had become. She was no longer talking with her children. She was no longer the woman everyone had come to know over the past ten years. She was only a shell of the person she had been two months ago.

"Ren? Mom? Are you up here?" Came a calm almost quiet voice as Jay ascended the stairs carrying a tray of food. He saw his twins' expression and knew he wouldn't be able to get his mother to drink or eat anything. It was hurting them both to see their mother like this. It was even harder now because the only people they had to rely on for support since their father's disappearance, was eachother.

"Mom, I brought you some food. If you want some…" Jay said as he sat down on the bed next to his mother, and set the tray on her lap. He couldn't help but notice the dark rings under her dull eyes. The only sign she was even alive was the small rise and fall of her chest.

Hearing Ren sigh from behind him, the dark haired boy stood and followed his sister from the room.

"She's getting worse." Ren said in a hoarse voice. If she cried now, she was afraid she'd lose all of the control she had on the situation. "Any news from Uncle B or Aunt Terra?" Ren asked as she walked with her back down the stairs and into the living room.

"No, not yet. They have everyone looking. They said they were going to find out if Cy had found anything or if any of Bee's connections have heard anything. If she doesn't improve, we might have to admit her to the hospital. She hasn't eaten in days." Jay replied, his pained eyes showing what his voice would not.

"I know." Ren replied as they sat down on the couch.

"Where could Dad have gone?" Jay asked no one in particular. The question had been haunting all three of the people living in the house, but only two would ask it.

"I don't know, but we have to do a sweep of the city. I'm sure Marina can keep an eye on Mom while we're out." Ren said as she went up to her room to change into her 'hero' costume.

Jay followed a few moments later, going to change into his own. When they met upstairs, they both simultaneously headed for the roof.

Ren and Jay had both had their own costumes to keep people from noticing them, since both attended Jump City Community High School. Ren wore a black tank top, and black leather pants, along with a simple black mask that covered her face, except for her eyes and mouth. Jay had on a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants similar to his twins' and a dark blue mask like hers as well.

They seemed the perfect hero's. Even though all that they did was patrol the city when their parents could not.

They had gone out that night to patrol the city. They had gone out, not expecting to find the person they most wanted to find. They had not gone out, expecting to meet the person they did. They had not gone out, meeting for the first time, a person they had only heard mentioned when their parents talked of the past.

What they did not most expect to find that night, was an old enemy. Their parents' enemy. Their enemy. Everyone's enemy.

* * *

Ren had gone to patrol the north end of the city where the docks were, while Jay went to the south end to patrol the neighborhoods and stores.

* * *

Plopping down on a crate, Ren yawned. It was near one a.m., and she had felt as if someone had been following her for a long while. She hadn't been able to find or see him when she had looked, but she could feel his eyes on her now.

So, Ren had decided to bore her stalker as she lazily reclined against a pile of crates waiting to be loaded onto a ship. Her telekinetic and flying capabilities had allowed her to land safely and quietly on top of the two story pile of crates.

A pair of green eyes watched her from the shadows, a small smirk upon the stalker's face. He had been following her for about two hours, watching her stop a robbery in progress and due her rounds of the dock area. She was unique, like himself, but he wasn't about to reveal himself to her just yet. He knew she knew he was their, and chuckled to himself as she sat their lazily.

_Definitely a smart one, _he thought to himself as he watched her yawn and lean back against a crate behind her. Although he did not know her name, he wanted to meet her in person, but was afraid she'd think him a villain, which would not be a good thing. He knew her parents though, if only by reputation. Raven and Robin. The most unlikely pair everyone had said.

Suddenly, his attention was caught to a loud, unexpected explosion from under the crates that sent them all flying and toppling to the ground, throwing Ren in the process. Only her ability to fly kept her from becoming friendly with the pavement below.

Landing lightly on her feet, she took up a defensive position, as her eyes scanned for the person who had set off the explosive. It might be her stalker, but he had had hours to attack her, why wait until now. No, this was the work of a villain.

Cold, metallic laughter rang through the air, and Ren narrowed her eyes, as a man stepped from the shadows. His face was nothing but a metal helmet, and his body was a mere costume of orange and black. She had heard of him. She had been told he was dead.

"You're Slade…" Ren whispered as she took another step back, readying herself for anything. She desperately wished that her calm and calculating other half was there, but of course not. He was on the complete other side of town, leaving her to deal with the psychotic killing freak who just didn't know how to die.

"And you're the little love bird's chick aren't you?" He mocked, and obvious smile on his face. "Why don't you fly back to your nest little birdy, the big boys don't play nice." He laughed again.

Without warning and before she could reply, he tossed a black disk at her. She did a back flip, dodging it, but was surprised to see another one flying directly at her. A flash of black crossed her vision and the disk disappeared. She followed the black object and to her wonder, it was a man. Her stalker. She recognized his presence immediately as the one who had been following her. He had just saved her from who knows what.

The black disk was in his hand, and short circuiting as they watched him. He was no older than Ren, and he was grinning mischievously at her, which sent a blush to her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Slade drawled out, bored.

"None of your business." The man replied as he threw the malfunctioning weapon to the floor.

Slade groaned. He hadn't expected two opponents. Oh well, he'd just have more fun.

About to draw another weapon, a beep resounded from his belt, and groaned again. Duty called.

"Sorry little love birds, but we'll have to continue this later. Duty calls." With that, he threw a bomb at Ren who shielded herself and the strange man. When the dust cleared, Slade was gone. That was their first encounter.

Turning to her rescuer, she set a glare upon her face. "Who the hell are you?" She muttered, obviously annoyed.

"I keep getting that, am I really that annoying?" He asked, his green eyes smiling at her as his face did the same.

Ren was in no mood for jokes, and her eye twitched involuntarily as she took a few steps toward him and glared up at him. He was a full five inches taller than her small form, and she hated it. She had always hated having to look up at people.

"I'll tell you my name, if you tell me yours." He smiled seductively, which made her glare harden.

"You first." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"Alright. My name's Black Tiger. And yours?" he asked sweetly.

"Wren." She replied, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"My, my, my, the Tiger has found his prey." He grinned.

"Pervert." Ren muttered before turning on her heel and stomping off a few feet, trying to control her temper. What a jerk.

"You can call me Ty little lady." He said from behind her.

Spinning around, she for once took a good look at him as he smiled down at her, enjoying her obvious resentment.

'Ty', was wearing a completely black outfit like her own, but he wore a black trench coat over his, and he didn't bother concealing his face from the world. His green eyes made him look handsome, especially with his midnight black hair. He looked familiar, as if Ren had seen him before but couldn't place it.

Rolling her eyes, the dark haired girl shot up into the air without another word and disappeared.

"Huh…" Ty mused to himself. "That went…uh…well." He smiled to himself. He'd be seeing her soon. Tomorrow especially since it was Monday. The first day of the week, also the first day of school for another five days. He would enjoy her reaction tomorrow, and he was counting on her behavior to be just as explosive.

* * *

Jay was getting bored. Nothing unusual had happened and was going to call it a night, but he had thought he heard his father's voice on the street below. It seemed odd, but then again, he probably imagined it after not seeing his father for over two months.

Deciding to check it out anyways, the young empath landed in an alley and peered out. What he saw nearly made him question his sanity. There was his father, walking with a tall, skinny red head that he immediately recognized from a picture of all of the Teen Titans.

_What was her name? St… Stacy? No. Sara? No. Star Fire! That's it! _He spoke to himself in his mind. Without a second thought he stepped into their path. Immediately the couple stopped and looked at him.

"Dad…What are you doing? Where have you been? Mom's sick." Jay said, his calm face not revealing the inner turmoil that his eyes did.

"Excuse me?" Robin spoke, a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry kid, but I don't have any children." He said as he looked at Jay's costume and immediately thought the kid was a nut case.

"You're Star Fire right?" Jay asked turning to the red head. "You were friends with my mom and the other Teen Titans ten years ago. Tell him who I am. It's Jay. You helped rescue me and my sister from AfterShock." Jay said, anxiety taking over his features.

"I'm sorry dear, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." She said giving an obviously fake and disgustingly sweet smile.

"But you're from Tamaran." Jay sputtered, his eyes widening at her behavior. She knew who he was. She knew who she was with. She knew why Robin didn't know his own son. She was totally pissing him off.

"You want to play it that way? I don't know what you did to my father, but as soon as my mother, Raven, finds out, you're so toast. Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Terra, and BeastBoy as well will be making sure you're done. Whatever you did to him…" Jay spoke, his tone icy and cold, "I will find out and reverse it." With that, he jump into the air and flew directly to his aunt and uncle's house. They'd know what to do. He'd call Ren's cell from there, and they would find out what had happened to their father.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Okay folks…what'd ya think? Ty's obviously got a crush on Ren. Star's back with a vengeance. Slade's just back to get his ass kicked. Raven's gonna eventually figure things out and kick Star's little Tamaranian ass back to the planet she came from…-kills Star- DIE!...meep….Hope you liked it…I'll add the first chap to the other story I was talking about tomorrow…shit…two hours past my bed time…I dunno why I still have one…if you don't hear from me, I'm most likely gonna be grounded so I hope you enjoyed this incredible sacrifice that I made for all of you.

* * *

**

* * *

P.S.**

THANK YOU SO MUCH! NevermoretheRaven. As you can see, total inspiration, and a pretty long chappy…if I get the time, the next one shall be even more longish…Love ya

Concocting evil soap opera's…

DHM-


	2. Life of Lies

Wow…**7 reviews** on the first day…YAY! Still loving ya Nevermore Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, plus take a look at my other new TT fic…I'll update the others as soon as I can stop getting a whole bunch of new ideas for these two new fics…my mind never rests…-sighs- Anyways, tomorrow/today/ the 29 is my b-day…I'll be 15…scary…anyways, hope you like…

* * *

Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life of Lies**

Ren could not believe what her brother had just finished telling her. He had found their father. Only he had no idea who his wife and two children were. Their parent's friend though seemed to know what was going on, and none of them were happy, least of all their Aunt Terra as Jay explained what had happened.

"What happened to you?" Jay asked, seeing how she was a bit covered in dust and dirt.

Looking down at herself, Ren noticed that she was still dirty from the explosion at the docks.

"Um…I met another of our parents' acquaintances." She said sheepishly, and then suddenly remembered Black Tiger.

"Who now?" Terra groaned as she handed her adoptive niece a cup of tea.

"Slade." Ren replied as she watched her aunt begin to take a sip of her own tea. Suddenly, Terra's head shot up, and tea shot from her mouth.

"WHAT!" She shrieked looking wide eyed at her husband, BeastBoy. The green haired man was equally shocked as he looked at his wife. Both knew how the situation had just gone from pretty damned bad to pretty damned worse.

The long blonde haired woman's eyes turned back to her niece. "Are you sure?" She asked, her hand slightly shaking. She remembered her own experiences with the psychotic freak.

"Yeah, and some weird kid named Black Tiger showed up. I think he's on our side though." Ren replied drinking some of her tea.

"Why do you say that?" Her brother asked watching her suspiciously as a deep red blush spread across her cheeks.

Trying to control her facial expressions, the dark haired girl glared up at her twin. "He saved me is all." She muttered, her eyes warning them not to comment further. "He's a pervert. Don't worry Jay, I'm not in the mood to date anyone." She grumbled when he continued to watch her as if she were lying.

"We'll see…" Was all she received from him as his mind focused back on their father. How could he not know them? How?

"Well, we best call Cyborg and Bee. We can get them to find out about Star and Slade. I highly doubt that both of their reappearances aren't related. It's too odd. Star was too angry when your father chose Raven over her. We haven't heard from her until now. What could that little bitch be up too…?" Terra spoke the last part as mainly a question to herself.

"I don't care what she's up too." Ren said harshly. "I want my father back. I can't stand by and watch my mother waste away before my very eyes." Ren's angry violet-blue eyes narrowed defensively.

"Calm down. We know how you feel. We'll help her. I promise." Terra said with a sigh as she focused her amber eyes on her green husband.

"Until then," BeastBoy finally said, "Don't say anything to her. We don't want to upset her and make her do something stupid."

"That's even if she's listening." Jay muttered bitterly.

"She's been in meditation for a few days." Ren supplied seeing the confused looks on her aunt and uncle's worried faces.

"Oh." Terra said quietly, her eyes downcast. Raven was probably her best friend, and what Star had done, whatever it was she really had done, made her angry and hurt for her friend. She would make Star Fire pay for her cruelty. She had obviously changed over the years, and she still hadn't gotten over Robin. This new thought scared Terra a bit. Just how attached was the Tamaranian to the boy wonder? She didn't even want to think about what was going through her foolish head.

Picking up on his aunt's feelings, Jay sighed. Being an empath was NOT something he would have chosen had he had the choice. His sister showed no signs of being an empath, but then again, she seemed to be able to master her abilities and become more like her mother.

"We should go. We have school in six hours and we haven't slept in a few days." Ren said, noticing her brother's saddened expression. She was relieved though to know that he could not read her feelings. She had managed to be able to keep herself hidden from him, which annoyed him greatly.

"Yeah." Jay mumbled as he stood and with his sister, left their aunt and uncle's residence.

"Those poor children." Terra said in a saddened voice.

"They keep having things thrown at them. Being raised for six years without a father. Being kidnapped. Losing their father _and _their mother too." BeastBoy spoke in the same tone as his wife.

"We'll do what we can." Terra said as she got up to call Cyborg and Bee.

* * *

Jump City Community High School was far from unusual. There were the popular people, the Goths, the computer and science nerds, the jocks and everyone's favorite, the wanna-be gangsters.

"How pathetic." Ren mumbled as she walked with her brother down the main hallway of the largest building where most of the lockers were. Ren and Jay's were side by side, allowing them relief from the overbearingly rude people around them.

The twins were not in a popular group. No, they were classified as not worthy of belonging to a group. Thus making them no one important. Neither of them minded. Jay had to constantly shield his mind from picking up all the chaotic thoughts and feelings. Ren hated the popular girls who shrieked if someone wore the wrong thing and instantly started a rumor about the poor soul.

Not being in a group was definitely the way they liked it.

"Alright sis." Jay said slinging his back pack effortlessly over his shoulder. "I'll see you in seventh period." He said walking off to his first period, Latin.

"Whatever." Ren replied grabbing her own first period books and walked off to her own home room, Drama.

The day seemed to pass by too slowly for both of them. Each had their own small group of friends. For Jay, his friend's were comprised of his best friend, Chris, then his other two friends, Matt and Travis.

Ren had her own group of friends, her best friend, Cait, and her three other buddies, Sarah, Lizzie, and Stacie.

Ren and Jay never ate lunch together, and instead of sitting with eachother, they hung out with their friends.

"Hey Jay!" Called Chris as he waved his arms. Chris wasn't of the athletic build. He looked quite geeky, and he was also considered one of the computer geeks, which allowed him to fit perfectly in their little group.

"Yo man. How's your mom doing? Any news about your dad?" Travis asked, trying furiously to get his chin length blonde hair out of his face.

"She's alright. We haven't heard anything yet." Jay replied. His friends knew only part of the story. None knew of his 'abilities'.

"How's Ren doing? She's still not seeing anyone right?" Asked the perverted Matthew.

"Don't go near her." Jay mumbled as he bit into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Fine…" Matt said in a dramatic sigh.

Jay glanced over to his sister who was seated at the other side of the cafeteria, talking with her friends. He wouldn't let anyone touch his sister unless he thought the guy was alright, Matt was definitely too perverted for her. Jay didn't think in the least that Ren couldn't defend herself. He just had a protective side for his other half. Then again, he was probably just keeping any stupid fool safe from her. At this he chuckled and returned to his lunch.

* * *

Across the cafeteria, Ren laughed happily with her four friends. They always knew how to cheer her up.

"So then I tell the jerk to bug off and he gives me these sick puppy dog eyes." Cait was saying, a large smile on her face. All five girls laughed, and thought about how cute Cait was when she talked about Travis, her long time crush and recent boyfriend.

Although they all knew his tendency to wander, they knew he liked Cait as much as she liked him, and would never cheat on her.

"You two make such an adorable couple." Lizzie said with a wicked smile.

"Shut up." Cait grunted, holding back a blush as she took a sip from her water.

"So, how were your weekends?" Stacie asked, flipping her waist length brown hair over her shoulder.

"Good." Cait mumbled.

"Fun." Sarah replied.

"Perfect." Lizzie smiled.

"Annoying." Ren muttered as she smashed her fork into the cafeteria prepared green beans, which looked disgusting. The school had recently gone on a healthy food menu, and everyone was disgusted by it. If the principal was actually forced to eat the food, then she might understand why no one wanted it.

"What? You're mom?" Stacie asked, sticking her fork in her nasty looking mashed potatoes.

"No." Ren replied grumpily.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it." Lizzie said shrugging.

Ren was about to reply when she sensed the presence of her 'stalker'.

"Shit…Double damn shit…" She whispered, catching her friends' attention as they looked at her to see the reason for her swearing.

"Well looks like I found my little birdy." Came a man's voice from behind Ren. Cait and Stacie were staring, open mouthed. Lizzie turned to see what was wrong, only to look up into the face of one of the most popular guys in school, Tyler Black.

"What the hell do you want?" Ren demanded turning and standing in one swift, graceful movement, her violet-blue eyes taking on a steely hue.

"What? No friendly hello?" He grinned wickedly.

"We'll talk later '_Ty_'." Ren ground out through gritted teeth. The last thing she needed was this.

"Aww…But I was hoping to talk about it now." He whined, knowing she was getting pissed off with every word he spoke.

"I don't need your shit games. I'm not in a good mood so get lost." She hissed, her eyes telling him she was serious. "Don't get me any madder, I'd hate to have to take care of last night's unfinished business." She growled angrily. Her growing anger had alerted Jay, and her twin was already half way to his sister's side, noticing the popular jerk that was pissing her off.

"Leave my sister alone." Came an icy voice as Jay came to stand by his sister's side.

Without another word, the frustrated Ren stormed from the cafeteria, slamming the door as she left. Jay was angry with this jerk for getting his usually calm sister angry. Especially at a time like this. She couldn't handle anymore. She was already taking too much stress as it was.

"So you're Jay…" Mused Ty as he watched Ren's brother.

"Who the hell are you?" Jay demanded angrily.

"The name's Tyler Black. Sound familiar? I'm sure Ren must have told _you _about me." He grinned, hoping that Jay would get the hint.

"Tyler Black." Jay mused, remembering what Ren had said the night before.

_Of Course! Black Tiger! Took you long enough. _Jay argued in his own mind, realizing who the man was.

"Ty…" Jay spoke harshly. "Of course."

"I need to speak with you and your sister for a few moments about … _things…_" Ty spoke suggestively, giving him a curt nod.

"Fine." Jay muttered stalking past him, Ty following behind as they went to find Ren.

* * *

The two juniors found Ren sitting on the roof of the school, her legs folded up to her chest, and her chin resting slightly on her knees as she gazed out over the city. She knew that the two were looking for her, and had found her.

Giving a small sigh, she glanced at them briefly.

"What do _you _want now?" She asked Ty who came and sat down next to her, but not too close. Jay followed and sat on her other side.

"Well, Slade's back." He stated simply. "He's your enemy, and he's mine. He killed my mother when I was just a kid, so I hate the freak as much as you do. I have some information concerning your father, Slade, and some weird old hag from another planet."

"What?" Ren and Jay said simultaneously, Ren's head shooting from her knees to watch him closely. He wasn't lying. She could tell that he really did know something. Another one of her useful talents.

"Slade and Star Fear, or whatever the hag's name is, have teamed up together." Ty said as he gazed out over the city. He could feel their gazes on him, and found it rather unnerving to have the same pair of violet-blue eyes glaring at him.

"Star Fire." Ren supplied, her eyes seeming distant as she thought about this.

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, my contact tells me that they drugged your father two months ago, and were performing tests on him up until last week. Whatever they were trying to do succeeded because he's no longer in the lab." Ty continued, his attention on the siblings next to him.

"He doesn't know us anymore. I found him last night with Star Fire. She acted like a dumb bitch, and he had no idea who I was. Who Ren was, or who mom was." Jay said in a distant voice.

"Hmmm…" Ty commented, his mind adding this new information.

"They must have altered his memories." Ren said a after a few minutes of silence.

"That has to be it." Ty said, his mind still turning over ideas. He needed to talk to his contact again, but that could wait until later. He had to talk with the two siblings first.

"Dad…" Whispered Ren in a soft, quiet voice. Suddenly springing to her feet and standing, she looked into the distance as if watching something. "We have to get to Aunt Terra's and Uncle BeastBoy's now." She ordered, her eyes flashing with determination.

"Definitely." Jay said standing immediately as well.

"I'm coming too. I want to bring down Slade, and whether you like it or not, this involves that sick bastard, which means I'm involved." Ty said, determined as well.

"Whatever. You can come if you can keep up." Ren spoke as she flew into the air and towards the east where her aunt and uncle's house was.

Jay nodded to Ty as he too took flight, Ty following moments later.

* * *

Wow…long chappy…my fingers ish numb…Anyways, as I said, I hope you enjoyed…If anyone cares, **my b-day is tomorrow**…-throws party for self- it was really sad because last year my b-day was the day we got back from spring break, and NONE, I mean NONE of my so-called friends remembered it…-sniffle- Oh well, new school this year, and all of my friend's remembered that my b-day is tomorrow…yay…in case you are wondering, yes I did have school today…I live in the pain in the ass state of Florida where Hurricanes positively love us…-throws frying pan at Hurricane Francis and the other two- EVIL!

**P.S. 2,500 word chappy…love ya all**

Hoping her b-day is remembered…

**DHM-**


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's me. I know you've been waiting for an update, but it is still going to take a while. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have recieved. They make me want to write more! If any of you like the anime Blue Seed, check out that new fic, I've only gotten 1 review for it so far.lol. Not very many pple read Blue Seed.

Anyways, I had surgery for my eye this morning. As of right now it hurts and I am an idiot for being on the comp. I will be out of school until the Tues after Labor Day. During this time I will try and update at least one chap to each fic, but as you know, that may be a little hard since I have so many...

Thanks for your patience and remember that the reviews make me feel better.lol.!

Love ya all!

-DHM-


End file.
